With the development of Internet, the number of netizens increases year by year. In addition to traditional threat of Trojans, viruses and the like, a number of phishing websites increase drastically on the Internet in the past two years.
Currently, the major technology of identifying phishing websites is to build a knowledge database by collecting common phishing websites, and then calculate a similarity between a newly found webpage with the phishing websites in the knowledge database, so as to judge whether it is a phishing website.
The above method for identifying a phishing website by the knowledge database of phishing websites can usually just identify known types of phishing websites, butfails to recognize a new type of phishing website. For example, when the knowledge database of phishing websites has only phishing websites related to the Bank of China, it will not be able to identify a phishing website which counterfeits the Industrial and Commercial Bank of China.